


Precarious

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's Billy instantly and fully—light from the hall catches Billy's shape, rendering him familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precarious

Dom doesn't hear the door to his bedroom open until it closes, and even then he doubts the motion. He's neither awake nor asleep, nursing that sweet, static-filled space between, finding balance where he usually would not, and so he doesn't think of the door in terms of open or shut.

And then Billy's weight makes the bed dip. He knows it's Billy instantly and fully—light from the hall catches Billy's shape, rendering him familiar.

This is all a touch confusing, though, because Billy is no longer nighttime fare for Dom. Daytime Billy is hands-off territory, now, he's all no's and later's, he's no longer the other half of Dom's form. Warmth moves across the bed, setting off warning bells. Dom teeters off the edge of half-sleep.

"Bill?"

"Shhh," Billy says, arms slithering under the covers, and Dom flinches at the warmth of palms and fingers gliding across his hips and belly.

"What," Dom begins, again, realities clashing. Not supposed to, he'd said, he'd said, hadn't he? Hadn't he made it quite clear? Billy's body comes down on top of his, and his mouth exhales warm and dangerous against the side of Dom's neck. Happened a thousand times a thousand years ago, Billy's arms and body circling him, pressing, urging, but that's another world now.

Billy slides beneath the sheets as if driven. His mouth is slack and wet along Dom's pelvis, his tongue rough as it sweeps pubic hair against the grain. Dom hisses through his teeth and puts one hand down, cupping the back of Billy's head.

Don't fucking question it, you idiot, just shut your gob. And then Billy starts sucking at the head of his cock, which is just catching on, and a set of nimble fingers cup and squeeze Dom's balls.

It goes on rapidly from there, Billy's mouth hot and fast, his hand floating from stroking to playing lower, and Dom holding onto his neck for dear life. Dom sweats and opens his eyes to the sight of Billy's head bobbing rhythmically under the blankets; he loses it and slams his hips up, feeling Billy's throat close and choke before he can stop himself coming.

"Shit, fuck, sorry," he pants, even as he's still twitching between Billy's lips.

"Shut up," Billy murmurs, biting at skin somewhere down on Dom's thigh. He's all business, and it goes through Dom like good whiskey. "Roll over."

Oh, god.

"Bill, wait—why're you—"

Billy slides up the bed, kisses Dom hard, once. Avalanche. Dom squirms and gets his arms up and around Billy, dragging him down again. Gasping, great kisses, swallows of them, murdering personal space without mercy.

"Later," Billy pants. "Wanna fuck you now."

Dom shudders and rolls his eyes back, catching shadow and shape, taking in the heat of Billy's skin, Billy's cock, slip-sliding along his own. When Billy's like that Dom feels something inside himself sit up and pose, something quite base that brings every nerve in his body to attention. It's been so long since he's felt Billy's body rocking into his own from above, behind...

He goes easily, sheets swishing against skin. The movement is confused with Billy's motions, grabbing for lube and a condom from Dom's toilet bag at the foot of the bed.

Pressure and warmth again, fingers close and squeezes at his shoulders, the rise of his back, thumbs fanning down the rise of his buttocks—a soft noise comes from his throat.

"Yeah," Billy sighs, applying the lube with a quick fist and an even quicker wriggle-press of fingers against Dom's eager hole. He wants it to hurt. He wants to feel Billy for weeks, because who knows when they'll do this again? When Billy lingers too long with the preparation, Dom buries his face into the pillows and groans.

"Fuck, hurry," he murmurs. Billy's hands crawl, one to his hip and one to cup over his shoulder. In a swift rock-push, he slips the head of his cock inside Dom. The hand around Dom's shoulder tightens enough to cause pain, and Billy fills him, hard, with just a couple jerky pushes. The pain makes Dom's eyes water; steals all the attention of his skin. He stays rigid until the initial stab subsides.

Come on then, he thinks, maybe even mutters, slipping to his elbows and knees to get his weight back into the thrusts. Billy grunts and squeaks, the hand on Dom's shoulder slipping down Dom's side and wrapping around his waist. They thrust and rock, back and forth, for what feels like an eternity, nothing but the disjointed rustle of sheets and squeak of the bed to distract them.

"C'm'up, c'm'up," Billy murmurs, pushing until Dom's on his knees, gripping the headboard, and Billy can get both arms around Dom's waist, pulling their bodies together. The weight of Dom's hips comes down, adding sweet friction.

Dom turns his head back, working kissing up along the sweaty turn of Billy's neck and ear. Their bodies bend back a bit, then a bit more, and Billy places one hand down on the mattress, encouraging Dom to bend, bringing the whole weight of Dom's pelvis down. He works up to a rapid, smooth thrust, and comes suddenly and near-silently, gasping and muttering obscenities.

Dom wonders how the fuck they managed that spontaneous balancing act, but not for long; Billy stays inside him as the sweat cools on their shoulders and red faces, then finally parts their bodies with a sticky withdrawal.

Compulsion socks Dom in the gut and he turns on his knees, upsetting the blankets there, grabbing Billy's face in his hands and kissing him, hard, tongue delving, mapping Billy's molars. He gasps, throat producing a sharp sound, and then dives in again, hungrily closing his fingers around fistfuls of Billy's hair.

The force of these attentions drives Billy back and, limp as he already must feel, it doesn't take much to get him on his back and crawl on top of him.

Dom's mouth hurts from the kissing by the time he stops and rests his head on Billy's chest. He says nothing because the first thing that comes to mind is that he wishes they could get hard again immediately, that he wishes Billy had let him suck Billy off a bit first. Twitching, he reaches down and fondles Billy's soft cock.

"I'm not that good," Billy murmurs.

Dom bites Billy's earlobe, licks his neck. "Give it twenty or so."

And may the night go on forever.


End file.
